amor verdadero
by kogalina-taisho
Summary: Kagome es traicionada por inuyasha y trata de encontrar otro amor y ¿que pasara cuando lo encuentre...? Soy nueva con los fincs no sean muy duros con migo
1. nuestro primer encuentro

Capitulo 1: Nuestro primer encuentro

Aome P.O.V.

**Recuerdo ese día cuando conocí al amor de mi vida Koga, la persona más importante en mi corazón, cuando lo conocí era muy guapo, cabello negro sujetado con una cola de caballo , ojos azules como el cielo y muy fuerte . (Claro ahora también es así).**

Me llamo Aome Higurashi tengo 17 años y estoy a 2 años de terminar la universidad, vivo con mama y mi pequeño hermano Sota , voy al colegio shikon donde están mi mejor amiga Sango Inuyasha era 2 años mayor que yo, a su mejor amigo Miroku.

Todo comenzó hace 3 largos y dolorosos años yo salía con Inuyasha el cual amaba con todo mi corazón.

El me avía citado en un parque que estaba en el centro de la ciudad para darme una noticia.

-Aome, Aome – oí gritar a Inuyasha desde lejos

- ¿Que sucede? –dije con emoción

-Me dieron el empleo – dijo agotado por haber corrido tanto

Inuyasha estaba consiguiendo empleo para invitarme a salir a un restaurante muy caro el cual no podía pagar.

-Que alegría-dije contenta

-Sí pero….-

-Pero que –

-Tendré que viajar a España –

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Si esas son las condiciones de tomar el trabajo –

-Felicidades -

Mi cuerpo se paralizo al escuchar la horrorosa voz de….

-Kikio que haces aquí – dijo Inuyasha

-Vine cuando supe la noticia –

-Eso no te interesa – dijo enojado Inuyasha

-si el trabajo de Inuyasha no….- Kikio me interrumpió

-No es eso tonta-dijo con incredulidad

-Entonces –

-Inuyasha vas a ser papa-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Mis ojos se cristalizaron al oír las palabras de Kikio.

-Si como oyen –

Salí corriendo inmediatamente de ahí cuando de repente caí al suelo.

-Auch, fíjese por dónde camina –dije llorando

-lo siento te dolió –dijo con dulzura y amabilidad

-no pero….- me calle al ver que el hombre era muy apuesto y tenía un cuerpo bien moldeado

-lamento mi comportamiento de hace unos momentos –

.no importa yo tampoco te vi cuando ibas pasando así que los dos tenemos la culpa no te preocupes-dijo como si todo hubiera sido una broma

-hola me llamo Aome, Aome Higurashi – dije con timidez

-hola Aome mi nombre es Koga –

Y esa fue la primera vez que vi a mi amado Koga.

**Continuara…..**

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, lean los demás cuídense lean (aunque yo no leo cosas que no sean finc).


	2. Noticia inesperada

**Perdón por no subir el segundo capítulo pronto es q se me perdió la libreta donde los anote y no la encontraba pero mi hermana Princes-Slash (Princes-Slash: Yooooooo… n.n) la tenia debajo de todas sus cosas ¬¬ pero lo bueno es q la encontré XD**

**Espero q les guste…. Dejen comentarios XD **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capitulo 2: _"Noticia inesperada"_

En esa noche todo era frio en mi corazón asta q encontré al joven Koga

-ven siéntate-le dijo señalando una banca q estaba en el parque

-gracias-dijo sentándose en la banca alado de Koga

-a ver Aome me puedes decir ¿por q llorabas?, claro si se puede saber –dijo Koga siendo cortésmente con la señorita

-claro, es q…. Mi novio me engaño-dijo llorando cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos

Koga la abrazo y la consoló hasta que Koga le respondió

-te comprendo – dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo

-¿a si?-contesto Aome limpiándose las lagrimas

-sí, hace dos años mi queridísima novia Ayame una chica de hermosos pelos rojizos y unos hermosos ojos…-dijo Koga con un suspiro-me engaño con alguien q se llamaba Bankotsu –

-lo siento – dijo Aome bajando la mirada y dándose cuenta de que no era la única que sufre en el mundo

-no te apures, hasta ahora lo he podido superar, pero creo que era lo mejor por q creo q ya no me quería

-¿por q lo dices?-dijo Aome consolándolo

-por q siempre discutíamos y siempre cancelaba las citas

-lo siento por ti pero lo bueno es q lo has podido superas –dijo abrazándolo

-¡AOME, AOME!-se oían los gritos de Inuyasha a lo lejos

-¡OH no es el!-dijo Aome gritando y casi llorando

-¡¿Quién?!-dijo Koga alarmado

-es Inuyasha –

-¿Quién?-dijo cuando el chico estaba casi enfrente de ellos

-mi novio-dijo Aome con la cabeza baja al ver q Inuyasha la miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras corría

-no te preocupes, si lo amas deja que te explique lo q sucedió y arreglen las cosas siempre sigue a tu corazón y no lo dejes q te pase lo mismo q a mí y se feliz con la persona a la q amas – dijo Koga mientras se retiraba

-adiós, ¿pero te volveré a ver? –dijo Aome deteniéndolo tomándolo de la mano

-claro q si algún día nos volveremos a ver-

Después este Koga se retiro del lugar mientras Aome lo veía de espaldas asta q Inuyasha llego muy agotado por todo lo que corrió

-Aome por favor déjame explicarte..-dijo asta q Aome lo interrumpió

-no te preocupes ya estoy mejor, ahora explícame con calma-

-bueno lo q paso fue q Kikio salía con Onigumo y me termino por culpa de el ase algunos años y ahora quiere volver conmigo por q él la dejo por estar embarazada…-dijo pausadamente por tanto correr –espero q me puedas perdonar-dijo triste

-¿pero por q?-dijo desconcertada ya q la culpa era de Kikio y no de el

-por q ame primero a Kikio y no a ti –

-claro q te perdono-dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios

Salimos del parque e Inuyasha me llevo a mi casa.

Pasaron 6 largos meses después de lo ocurrido y de las lágrimas. Pero un día Inuyasha me invito a un lindo invernadero a las 4:00 de la tarde, también me pidió q fuera muy arreglada ya q me iba a tener una sorpresa.

Al estar afuera del invernadero esperaba a Inuyasha el cual tardaba mucho ya eran las 5:20 y aun no llegaba (YO: q impuntual ¬¬, bueno así son los hombres q se le puede hacer a la humanidad n.n).

-¡Ash! donde esta tarda demasiado

-¡AOME, AOME!-dijo gritando desde lejos

-Inu-dijo dándole un tierno y acaramelado beso (YO: llega tarde luego le grita y ella lo besa ..Bueno mujeres enamoradas)

-pensé q no llegaría-dijo agitado

-¿Dónde estabas? Ya son las 5:23-

-lo siento es q mi padre tuvo una cómoda y no me podía zafar de ahí-

-oh está bien, pensé q te avías olvidado de mi-dijo haciendo un pucherito

-no como crees, te amo y nunca te dejaría por nada-dijo alzando de su mentón

-yo también te amo-dijo Aome dándole un beso en los labios

-yo te amo mas-dijo Inuyasha despegándose de ella

-Claro q no yo te amo más de lo q piensas-dijo dándole otro beso

-los dos nos amamos iguales-dijo dándole otro beso apasionado y con mucho cariño

Al separarse Inuyasha le dijo q entraran en el invernadero en el que avía un hermoso variado de flores como rosas, margaritas, violetas, gardenias, azucenas, jazmín, etc.

-qué hermoso-dijo Aome mirando por todas partes

-toma- dijo Inuyasha dándole una hermosa rosa-esta rosa no se compara con tu belleza

-no digas eso-dijo sonrojada

-solo digo la verdad, una rosa no se compara con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, ósea tu-

-gracias-dijo sonrojada mirando la rosa-¡así! ¿Qué me querías decir?-

-bueno en primera q te amo –dijo nervioso-en segundo….-paso duro

-¿qué pasa Inu?-

-te… te …gus…ta… -dijo extra súper ultra nervioso

-¿te pasa algo malo?-dijo dándole la mano

-*vamos Inuyasha puedes hacerlo*- dijo en su mente mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón

-¡¿Inu?!-dijo angustiada ya que no contestaba y tenía miedo de q le dijera q ya no la quería y q la iba a dejar

-¡TE CASARIAS CONMIGO!-dijo soltando todo de golpe y dejando a Aome muy confundida y comenzó a llorar

-¿por q lloras?-dijo abrazándola

-es q pensé que ibas a terminar conmigo o algo así y q por eso estabas muy nervioso pero nunca me imagine esto-

-nunca lo aria casi te pierdo una vez y eso nunca volverá a pasar-dijo dándole un beso

-me perdonas-dijo triste

-¿por q?-

-por no confiar en ti-

-claro pero espero q nunca más lo agás-

- te lo prometo-

-¿y q dices aceptas?-

Aome calló un instante y dijo un fuerte y claro…

**Continuara….**

**Aquí está el capitulo 2 espero q les guste por fas dejen comentarios O SI NO le diré a mi hermana Princes-Slash se les aparecerá en la noche y les jalara los pies jajaja XD (Princes-Slash: ¬¬ es cierto… cuídense las espaldas muajajajajajajajaja cof cof perdón me ahogo cof cof a muajajajajajajaja) no se apuren no les hará nada si no la molestan pero por favor comenten y esperen el siguiente capítulo q está muy padre Gracias SAYONARA ESTA LA PROXIMA Y CUIDENSE n.n**


	3. Decepción

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia lamento no poder actualizar antes pero ya saben la tarea y los exámenes ¬¬ PERO como ya no hay tanto de eso pues espero continuar más rápido ¡ESPERO Q LES GUSTE! Recuerden los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi XD jijijijijijijijijijijijijiji jiji DESFRUTENLO ¡!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capitulo 3: Decepción.

Si, si - dijo Aome con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazando a Inuyasha. Con una felicidad se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tener a alguien como Inuyasha.

¿Enserio? – dijo Inuyasha asombrado y contento a la respuesta de Aome

Si, enserio – dijo Aome mirándolo y diciéndole – Inuyasha sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón y esta propuesta no la rechazaría por nada en el mundo- dijo Aome con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Inuyasha al cargo y le dio un tierno y dulce beso en los labios después Inuyasha subió a Aome a su automóvil y se fueron a casa de Aome donde la familia de Inuyasha al estacionar el auto Aome se dio cuenta de que todas las luces estaban apagados y que no avía nadie en casa.

Inuyasha cariño creo que no hay nadie pero por favor pasa – dijo Aome abriendo la puerta y al prender la luz….

FELICIDADES ¡! – se escucho cuando Aome prendió la luz y esta se asusto y fue corriendo y abraso a Inuyasha

Gracias por las felicitaciones ya se lo he dicho y a aceptado con mucho gusto – dijo Inuyasha besando tiernamente a Aome en la frente

Que ya lo sabían ¿?- dijo Aome al oír lo que dijo Inuyasha

Ay hija era una sorpresa y teníamos que guardar el secreto hasta que te lo dijera a ti- dijo la mama de Aome –Y como hoy nos dijo que te iba a decir y como sabemos que lo amas tanto sabíamos que ibas a aceptar y por eso los felicitamos –

Yo fui la única que no lo sabia ¿? También Sota lo sabia ¿?- dijo al saber que tal vez su hermanito menor no lo sabia

Claro hermanita mi cuñado me lo dijo – dijo Sota al mirar a Inuyasha

En ese momento todos rieron y en ese momento llegaron Sango y Miroku.

Amiga muchas felicidades – dijo Sango abrazando a Aome –Yo también te tengo una noticia – le dijo Sango a Aome mientras se dirigía a Miroku

Inuyasha Aome queremos decirles que…..- dijo Sango un poco nerviosa

Sango y yo somas novios – dijo esto Miroku quitándole las palabras a Sango y dándole un tierno bese en la mejilla

Felicidades – dijo Aome abrazando a Sango y a Miroku

Ya tenemos los padrinos para la boda – dijo abrazando a Aome

Estaríamos encantados – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

A esta boda será perfecta nada malo pasara – dijo Aome se dio cuenta de que al fin podría tener la felicidad que siempre avía deseado y lo más importante es que esa felicidad la compartiría con el amor de su vida su querido Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aome P.O.V.**

Pasaron tres meses y la boda estaba lista para la próxima semana Inuyasha y yo vivíamos en un departamento para que nos acostumbráramos a vivir juntos. Yo estudiaba la carrera de derechos y mi curso terminaría dos días antes de la boda, así conseguiría un trabajo y podría trabajar como Inuyasha. Mientras yo estudiaba Inuyasha trabajaba el me esperaba siempre para cenar y cuando llegaba al departamento una cena y mi querido Inuyasha me estaban esperando.

Un día después de ir a la universidad entre al departamento esperando la cálida bienvenida de Inuyasha pero cuando entre fue todo lo contrario la se me helo la sangre.

**Fin de P.O.V de Aome **

Inuyasha – dijo llorando al ver que su amado Inuyasha besaba dulce y tiernamente a Kikio. Lo que más le dolía es que Inuyasha besara a escondidas a Kikio, en su departamento y una semana antes de la boda. En eso Aome cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y este Inuyasha escucho.

Aome déjame explicarte- dijo Inuyasha al ver a Aome en el suelo y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Cállate! Que me quieres decir…. ella me beso. Pues yo no te creo eso porque si ella te hubiera besado no hubieras correspondido. Dijo Aome con todo el dolor de su corazón, con lágrimas en los ojos y muy enojada.

No es que….-

Sabes que olvídalo se cancela la boda – dijo Aome

¿¡QUE!? –dijo Inuyasha

¡Si por qué no puedo vivir con alguien que me engaña sea su ex o no, porque si me amaras no lo abrías echo y no te fijarías en alguien más! – dijo esto y después salió corriendo de la habitación y con lagrimas collendo libremente por sus mejillas.

**Continuara. . . . **

**Espero que les haya gustado y esperen el próximo capítulo, dejen comentarios a y quiero que me ayuden a decidir si la historia la quieren Koga x Aome o Inuyasha x Aome PORFAVOR ESQUE AUN NO LO DECIDO por fas ayúdenme y decidan. Bueno hasta la próxima recuerden COMENTEN! ****Gracias SAYONARA ESTA LA PROXIMA Y CUIDENSE n.n **


	4. Cuidado Koga!

**cTécnica del tigre caído: GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar pero llegaron los exámenes y pues todas las vacasiones me las pase viendo anime GOMENASAI bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 espero que les guste n.n **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capitulo 4:

Fue corriendo rápidamente a un parque que estaba muy lejos del hotel y de Inuyasha, estaba muy cansada, de correr de llorar y de sufrir. Pero de repente una voz dulce y con tono conocido le decía su nombre.

¿Aome? ¿Eres tú?- dijo una persona que se le quedo viendo por unos instantes y cuando levante la mirada….

¡KOGA! –dijo sorprendida ya que hace tiempo que no lo veía

Aome eres tu – dijo Koga emocionado – ¿pero por qué lloras?-dijo sentándose a un lado de ella.

Es que …- dijo con un suspiro – el muchacho de la ves pasada Inuyasha mi "novio" nos estábamos a punto de casar en una semana seria la boda – dijo triste

Seria? – dijo Koga desconcertado por la palabra

Si, por que hoy lo encontré besándose con su ex en nuestro departamento y cánsele la boda – dijo Aome llorando al recordar el triste momento.

No te preocupes, no todas las personas que creemos indicadas para nosotros no lo son, te lastiman, te hacen llorar y te hacen sufrir. Pero eso te ayuda a ser mas surte y a saber que ay otra persona indicada para ti y esa persona no era el- dijo Koga mirando a Aome.- Así que no te preocupes, no llores por esa persona que no vale la pena por que quien te ame de verdad nunca te ara llorar y no te lastimara-

Gracias Koga- dijo abrazándolo

No hay nada que agradecer-dijo gentilmente el chico

Claro que si, en los momentos que mas necito compañía te as aparecido como si fueras mi ángel guardias y me has apoyado y eso merece un gracias- dijo dándole un abrazo y llorando sobre su pecho.

Llora, llora – dijo Koga acariciando sus pelos azabaches

Es que yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón y como a nadie en el mundo –

Como te lo dije, a veces no elegimos a la persona indicada- dijo triste

¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Aome

Porque me paso lo mismo- dijo agachando la cabeza

Lo siento no debí…..-

No te preocupes, nunca se sabe cuál es la persona indicada y cuando no te das cuenta no sabes que esa persona estuvo enfrente de tus ojos todo el tiempo-

Koga- dijo mirándolo sus hermosos y brillantes ojos

Sabes que Aome, te extrañe- dijo Koga mientras miraba a Aome

En ese momento Aome y Koga se besaron inconscientemente, al besarlo Aome sentía el calor de su cuerpo y el dulce sabor de su boca, sentía algo muy extraño y eso parecía amor.

Koga, yo también te extrañe- dijo Aome mientras se volvían a besar.

Pero de repente llego Inuyasha y grito el nombre de Aome.

Aome quien es él?- dijo Inuyasha refiriéndose a Koga

Soy la persona que NO la lastimo – dijo Koga

¡CALLATE! ¿Y por qué besabas a mi futura esposa? – dijo Inuyasha refiriéndose a Aome

¡Que! La lastimaste, la hiciste llorar, sufrir y te atreves a decirle esposa-dijo Koga levantándose de la banca muy enojado

Aome lo siento déjame explicarte – dijo ignorando a Koga y acercándose a Aome

Aléjate de mí, no me toques – le decía Aome a Inuyasha mientras el tocaba si mejilla

Pero Aome – dijo Inuyasha intentando explicarle

No Inuyasha que tienes que explicar, como besaste a Kikio en nuestro departamento y como me engañaste ¿? Eso ya lo tengo muy claro y también tengo claro que nunca me quisiste porque nunca pudiste olvidar a Kikio- dijo Aome con lágrimas en los ojos.

Inuyasha al escuchar esto sintió como su corazón se rompía en miles y millones de pedazos. El amaba a Aome? El solo sentía una inmensa tristeza y una muy grande confusión.

Te llamas Inuyasha cierto? Bueno Inuyasha has lastimado a Aome como no tienes idea ella te ama y solo has podido responder jugando con sus sentimientos- dijo Koga dirigiéndose claramente a Inuyasha

Tu quien eres para decírmelo? Pues creo que nadie así que cierra la boca- dijo enojado Inuyasha respondiendo al comentario de Koga

Si soy quien para decirlo ya que he sufrido lo mismo que Aome y ciento lo mismo que ella y aun si no lo supiera la escucharía y la ayudaría a seguir adelante- dijo Koga tranquilamente

CALLATE ¡! – dijo Inuyasha dándole un golpe a Koga

Cálmate ¡! – dijo Koga esquivando el golpe

Tú eres el que tiene que calmarse, ella es mi novio y me ama y eso no lo puedes entender-

Si tienes razón tal vez no pueda entender el amor que se tienen, pero si la amaras NUNCA las lastimarías-

Cállate!- dijo Inuyasha volviendo a golpear a Koga

Así continuo la pelea por unos cuantos minutos Koga esquivaba y esquivaba los golpes de Inuyasha pero Inuyasha no quería dejar a Koga en paz. Hasta que por fin Koga se detuvo y le dijo que se detuviera y que no siguiera la pelea pero en ese instante Inuyasha lo golpeo en la cara e hizo que chocara contra una roca y que se golpeara con ella en el estomago. Koga empezó a sangrar por la boca y esta Aome estaba muy asustada solo veía como Koga sangraba y como su "novio" se quedaba quieto. Aome se acerco a Koga y puso la cabeza del joven en sus rodillas

INUTASHA ¡! QUE HAS HECHO ¡! – dijo Aome acariciando la cara del pobre Koga

No…. yo…. no era mi intención- dijo Inuyasha muy desconcertado sobre el acto que cometió

Pero lo hiciste ¡! – dijo Aome llorando

Después de lo sucedido este Inuyasha salió corriendo del lugar ya no quería ver lo que avía causado por el enojo que le tenía a Koga por besar a Aome y por meterse en lo que no debía. Mientras tanto Aome llamaba a una ambulancia para que fueran a ayudar a Koga. Aome estaba desesperada solo veía como los ojos del pobre chico se serraban lentamente y como de su boca salían ligeras gotas de sangre.

Por favor Koga resiste un poco mas ya viene la ambulancia en camino resiste solo un poco Koga por favor no te muras quédate conmigo protégeme KOGA!- dijo Aome abrazando a Koga

Wiu wiu wiu (N/A: no sé como hagan las ambulancias pero ustedes simulen que es una ambulancia) se escucho como la ambulancia llegaba al lugar donde estaban Aome y Koga. Aome solo veía como subían a Koga a una camilla y le daban oxigeno con una maquina, a ella la subieron a la ambulancia y solo escuchaba como los enfermeros discutían sobre que darle ya que estaba muy grave. Para Aome todo eso fue muy eterno sentía como si todo fuera eterno y cada segundo que pasaba parecían horas hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida. Por fin llegaron al hospital a Koga lo pasaron inmediatamente a urgencias, una enfermera despertó a Aome para decirle que Koga ya estaba en urgencias y solo tenía que esperar el diagnostico del doctor. Horas después de ver como las enfermeras salían miles de veces de la habitación trayendo medicamentos, vendas, etc., por fin el de doctor salió y pregunto…

Ay algún familiar o conocido de el joven llamado Koga ¿?-

Al principio Aome no reaccionó y no contesto todos sus problemas rondaban por su cabeza y no prestaba atención al mundo real. Hasta que por segunda vez el doctor pregunto…

Ay algún familiar o conocido de el joven llamado Koga ¿?-

Aaaaa…. Si es mi amigo-contesto Aome un poco sacada de onda – Como esta ¿? Está bien ¿? Que le paso ¿? – dijo Aome desesperada volviendo al planeta tierra

Bueno pues Koga…..-

**Continuara….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero no tardarme mucho en continuarlo. Pero no se preocupen ya sé lo que va a pasar con Koga, Inuyasha, Aome y la #$%! de Kikio. Pero lo continuare tal vez no hoy … tal vez no mañana … tal vez amm… que sigue … ASI ! … pasado mañana… pero les aseguro q lo continuare XD. Bueno espero que les haya gustado comenten y cuídense los quiero mucho con todo mi corazón. Nos leeremos pronto adiós n.n **


	5. POR QUE

**Bueno este capítulo es la reinscripción del anterior ya que no me gusto como lo explique. Pero bueno al principio no va a cambiar mucho pero después sí. Y no se preocupen voy a subir dos ya que este solo es como un cambio, bueno desfrútenlo, también le cambie el título xD.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capitulo: 4 reinscripción

Fue corriendo rápidamente a un parque que estaba muy lejos del hotel y de Inuyasha, estaba muy cansada, de correr de llorar y de sufrir. Pero de repente una voz dulce y con tono conocido le decía su nombre.

¿Aome? ¿Eres tú?- dijo una persona que se le quedo viendo por unos instantes y cuando levante la mirada….

¡KOGA! –dijo sorprendida ya que hace tiempo que no lo veía

Aome eres tu – dijo Koga emocionado – ¿pero por qué lloras?-dijo sentándose a un lado de ella.

Es que …- dijo con un suspiro – el muchacho de la ves pasada Inuyasha mi "novio" nos estábamos a punto de casar en una semana seria la boda – dijo triste

Seria? – dijo Koga desconcertado por la palabra

Si, por que hoy lo encontré besándose con su ex en nuestro departamento y cánsele la boda – dijo Aome llorando al recordar el triste momento.

No te preocupes, no todas las personas que creemos indicadas para nosotros no lo son, te lastiman, te hacen llorar y te hacen sufrir. Pero eso te ayuda a ser mas surte y a saber que ay otra persona indicada para ti y esa persona no era el- dijo Koga mirando a Aome.- Así que no te preocupes, no llores por esa persona que no vale la pena por que quien te ame de verdad nunca te ara llorar y no te lastimara-

Gracias Koga- dijo abrazándolo

No hay nada que agradecer-dijo gentilmente el chico

Claro que si, en los momentos que mas necito compañía te as aparecido como si fueras mi ángel guardias y me has apoyado y eso merece un gracias- dijo dándole un abrazo y llorando sobre su pecho.

Llora, llora – dijo Koga acariciando sus pelos azabaches

Es que yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón y como a nadie en el mundo –

Como te lo dije, a veces no elegimos a la persona indicada- dijo triste

¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Aome

Porque me paso lo mismo- dijo agachando la cabeza

Lo siento no debí…..-

No te preocupes, nunca se sabe cuál es la persona indicada y cuando no te das cuenta no sabes que esa persona estuvo enfrente de tus ojos todo el tiempo-

Koga- dijo mirándolo sus hermosos y brillantes ojos

Sabes que Aome, te extrañe- dijo Koga mientras miraba a Aome

En ese momento Aome y Koga se besaron inconscientemente, al besarlo Aome sentía el calor de su cuerpo y el dulce sabor de su boca, sentía algo muy extraño y eso parecía amor.

Koga, yo también te extrañe- dijo Aome mientras se volvían a besar.

Pero de repente llego Inuyasha y grito el nombre de Aome.

Al acercarse más Inuyasha se percato de lo sucedido y pregunto.

Aome quien es él?- dijo Inuyasha refiriéndose a Koga

Soy la persona que NO la lastimo – dijo Koga

¡CALLATE! Que a ti no te he preguntado ¿Y por qué besabas a mi futura esposa? – dijo Inuyasha refiriéndose a Aome

¡Que! La lastimaste, la hiciste llorar, sufrir y te atreves a decirle esposa-dijo Koga levantándose de la banca muy enojado

Aome lo siento déjame explicarte – dijo ignorando a Koga y acercándose a Aome

Aléjate de mí, no me toques – le decía Aome a Inuyasha mientras el tocaba si mejilla

Pero Aome – dijo Inuyasha intentando explicarle

No Inuyasha que tienes que explicar, como besaste a Kikio en nuestro departamento y como me engañaste ¿? Eso ya lo tengo muy claro y también tengo claro que nunca me quisiste porque nunca pudiste olvidar a Kikio- dijo Aome con lágrimas en los ojos.

Inuyasha al escuchar esto sintió como su corazón se rompía en miles y millones de pedazos. El amaba a Aome? El solo sentía una inmensa tristeza y una muy grande confusión.

Te llamas Inuyasha cierto? Bueno Inuyasha has lastimado a Aome como no tienes idea ella te ama y solo has podido responder jugando con sus sentimientos- dijo Koga dirigiéndose claramente a Inuyasha

Tu quien eres para decírmelo? Pues creo que nadie así que cierra la boca- dijo enojado Inuyasha respondiendo al comentario de Koga

Si soy quien para decirlo ya que he sufrido lo mismo que Aome y ciento lo mismo que ella y aun si no lo supiera la escucharía y la ayudaría a seguir adelante- dijo Koga tranquilamente

CALLATE ¡! – dijo Inuyasha dándole un golpe a Koga

Cálmate ¡! – dijo Koga esquivando el golpe

Tú eres el que tiene que calmarse, ella es mi novia y me ama y eso no lo puedes entender-

Si tienes razón tal vez no pueda entender el amor que se tienen, pero si la amaras NUNCA las lastimarías-

Cállate!- dijo Inuyasha volviendo a golpear a Koga

Así continuo la pelea por unos cuantos minutos Koga esquivaba y esquivaba los golpes de Inuyasha pero Inuyasha no quería dejar a Koga en paz. Inuyasha peleaba bastante bien ya que siempre peleaba con su hermano Seshomaru, así que era fácil para el pelear con Koga, en cambio Koga odiaba las peleas ya que era muy tranquilo.

Inuyasha no quiero lastimarte por favor resolvamos esto hablando como la gente normal-dijo Koga aun esquivando los golpes de Koga

Pero besas te a mi novia y eso no te lo voy a perdonar- en ese momento Inuyasha levanto una roca y la lanzo asía Koga la cual es quivo pero callo accidentalmente en la pierna de Aome.

Inuyasha vasta mira lo que hiciste lastimaste a Aome- dijo golpeando a Inuyasha

No era mi intención- respondió Inuyasha

Pues no lo parecía-lo golpeo de nuevo Koga y continúo la pelea, hasta que por fin Koga se detuvo y le dijo a Inuyasha que se detuviera y que no siguiera la pelea pero en ese instante Inuyasha lo golpeo en la cara e hizo que chocara contra la roca con la que golpeo a Aome y que se golpeara con ella en la cabeza. Koga empezó a sangrar por la boca y por la herida en su cabeza y quedo inconsciente, esta Aome estaba muy asustada solo veía como Koga sangraba y como su "novio" se quedaba quieto.

INUTASHA ¡! QUE HAS HECHO ¡! – dijo Aome acariciando la cara del pobre Koga

No…. yo…. no era mi intención- dijo Inuyasha muy desconcertado sobre el acto que cometió

Pero lo hiciste ¡! – dijo Aome llorando

Se lo merecía por besarte- contesto Inuyasha

Cállate tu solo me lastimaste y el solo trato de reparar TU ERROR-

Pero yo…-

Vete- dijo Aome con la cabeza agachada

Pero...-contesto Inuyasha

VETE NO TENGO GANAS DE HABLAR CONTIGO!-dijo Aome molesta

Está bien te espero en el departamento- dijo Inuyasha dando media vuelta

¡¿QUE?! Me lastimas a mí, a Koga y piensas que volveré al departamento? Estás loco no quiero volver a verte-dijo Aome dándole una cachetada a Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas

Después de lo sucedido este Inuyasha salió corriendo del lugar ya no quería ver lo que avía causado por el enojo que le tenía a Koga por besar a Aome, por meterse en lo que no debía y por qué no creía que Aome lo podía llegar a tanto Aome llamaba a una ambulancia para que fueran a ayudar a Koga. Aome estaba desesperada solo veía como los ojos del pobre chico se serraban lentamente y como de su boca salían ligeras gotas de sangre.

Por favor Koga resiste un poco mas ya viene la ambulancia en camino resiste solo un poco Koga por favor no te muras quédate conmigo protégeme KOGA!- dijo Aome abrazando a Koga

Aome no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo entre suspiros Koga

Shh, no hables mejor descansa- le contesto Aome con mucha tranquilidad y paz

Y este Inuyasha-

Se marcho porque lo golpee- dijo Aome agachando la cabeza

Que agresiva- dijo Koga sacándole una ligera sonrisa a Aome

Pero el me izo enojar- le contesto – Bueno pero eso no importa tu como estas?

Bien ahora que estas aquí-

Ya vasta- Aome se sonrojó al comentario de Koga

Pero es cierto, Aome…- dijo Koga

Qué pasa?- pregunto

Te amo…- dijo Koga antes de quedarse inconsciente

NO KOGA DESPIERTA! DESPIERTA!

Wiu wiu wiu (N/A: no sé como hagan las ambulancias pero ustedes simulen que es una ambulancia) se escucho como la ambulancia llegaba al lugar donde estaban Aome y Koga. Aome solo veía como subían a Koga a una camilla y le daban oxigeno con una maquina, a ella la subieron a la ambulancia y ponían una venda en su pierna, solo escuchaba como los enfermeros discutían sobre que darle ya que estaba muy grave. Para Aome todo eso fue muy eterno sentía como si se detuviera el tiempo y cada segundo que pasaba parecían horas hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida. Por fin llegaron al hospital a Koga lo pasaron inmediatamente a urgencias, una enfermera despertó a Aome para decirle que Koga ya estaba en urgencias y solo tenía que esperar el diagnostico del doctor. Horas después de ver como las enfermeras salían miles de veces de la habitación trayendo medicamentos, vendas, etc., por fin el de doctor salió y pregunto…

Ay algún familiar o conocido de el joven llamado Koga ¿?-

Al principio Aome no reaccionó y no contesto todos sus problemas rondaban por su cabeza y no prestaba atención al mundo real. Hasta que por segunda vez el doctor pregunto…

Ay algún familiar o conocido de el joven llamado Koga ¿?-

Aaaaa…. Si es mi amigo-contesto Aome un poco sacada de onda – Como esta ¿? Está bien ¿? Que le paso ¿? – dijo Aome desesperada volviendo al planeta tierra

Bueno pues Koga…..-

Continuara….

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno aquí está el remplazo es casi lo mismo pero a mí me gusto mas este bueno espero que les haya gustado. Bueno ya saben comenten y sigan leyendo. No me culpen por no actualizar pronto y dejen muchos comentarios. Cuidase hasta la próxima. Nos leemos luego.**

**Fin de la transmisión…**


	6. Recuerdos

**JA se los dije actualizare pronto bueno este es el 5 capitulo de mi historia ya que el anterior si lo recuerdan fue una corrección bueno espero q les guste y que comenten mucho bueno aquí se los dejo.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo: 5

Inuyasha P.O.V.

Inuyasha ¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo Kikio de forma burlona

Cállate y vete de mi departamento – le contesto Inuyasha

Cálmate no te enojes

Que no me enoje, por tu culpa el amor de mi vida se ha ido –

Pero si estoy aquí ¿Qué no me ves?- dijo Kikio abrazándolo

¡SUELTAME! Tu no Aome, ella es el amor de mi vida-dijo Inuyasha _- y sin pensarlo la deje ir- _pensó Inuyasha

¿Esa? - dijo Kikio desconcertada

Pues "esa" se llama Aome y es el amor de mi vida-

¿y yo que soy?- dijo Kikio

Un error, solo un error que cometí en el pasado-

Hmm- dijo Kikio volteando la cara –un error que amaste con locura-

Pero tú me engañabas y me asías verte como algo que no eras y ya vete de mi departamento-

Bueno, en fin colegí lo que quería, alejarte de Aome para siempre-

Si, ahora olvídalo, porque ya no te debo nada-

Kikio se fue victoriosamente del departamento ya que por fin avía conseguido quitar a Aome de la vida de Inuyasha. Inuyasha se quedo solo en el departamento.

Porque, porque mi padre pidió ese préstamo-

FLASHBACK

Por favor Naraku necesito el dinero - dijo el padre de Inuyasha

Está bien, pero me de veras algo-contesto Naraku

Lo que quieras, peo dame el préstamo –

Está bien pero ¿para qué lo quieres?-

Es que mi hijo va a nacer y esta Isayoi tuvo complicaciones en el parto y necesita un medicamento pero es demasiado caro y no lo puedo pagar-

Está bien toma – dijo Naraku dándole a Inu-no-Taisho es préstamo

Doce años después del nacimiento de Inuyasha, Naraku tuvo una hija un año después de que naciera Inuyasha la cual tuvo el nombre de Kikio. Un día el papa de Inuyasha y Naraku se reunieron para ver cuál sería el intercambio por el pago. Naraku le dijo que el pago seria que Inuyasha fuera el novio de Kikio. Inu-no-Taisho acepto la oferta y ese mismo día Inuyasha y Kikio se conocieron Inuyasha vio que Kikio era una niña muy bonita amable y dulce asi q acepto el ser el novio de Kikio. Años después Kikio engaño Inuyasha con Bankotsu y quedo embarazada. Así fue como el trato se rompió, pero Naraku no estuvo de acuerdo ya que los dos se amaban no se consideraba un trato así que Inu-no-Taisho aun le debía el favor a Naraku pero Naraku no estaba de acuerdo e izo que Inuyasha fuera el que le debiera algo a Kikio.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Porque tuvo que cobrarme el tonto favor que le pidió mi padre a su familia y pagarlo separándome de Aome- dijo Inuyasha molesto- Y por eso Aome me odia por haber golpeado al inútil de Koga-

Aome, Aome aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos por primera vez…

FLASHBACK

Bueno jóvenes, bienvenidos después de sus vacaciones de invierno- dijo la maestra Kagura

Gracias maestra Kagura- respondió el grupo

Bueno este nuevo año tenemos una estudiante nueva se llama Aome Higurashi ella llego a esta ciudad un dia antes de año nuevo, ella vivía en Kioto y decidió venir a Tokio a seguir sus estudio, bueno espero que le ayuden a que se acople a primer año de preparatoria- dijo la maestra Kagura dándole la bienvenida a Aome

Aome siéntate alado de Inuyasha Taisho- el joven del último lugar que está en la primera fila-

Si, maestra Kagura-dijo Aome un poco nerviosa

Al sentarse Aome alado de Inuyasha vio que aquel joven era muy apuesto y tenía mucha suerte de estar sentada junto a el-

Hola me llamo Inuyasha Taisho – dijo Inuyasha en un tono muy amable

Yo…yo soy Aome Higurashi – dijo sonrojada y con la cabeza baja

Espero que nos llevemos bien, eres muy bonita – dijo Inuyasha levantándole la cabeza

Yo también espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo muy sonrojada

Paso el tiempo y Aome e Inuyasha se hicieron los mejores amigos hasta que Inuyasha decidió solo estudiar dos años de la preparatoria y Aome decidió estudiar los tres. Los últimos meses que se vieron Inuyasha le conto a Aome sobre lo de Kikio y Bankotsu. Aome lo consoló ya que el siempre hablaba bien de Kikio y sabia que si la amaba.

El día de la graduación de Inuyasha el se dio cuenta de que si amaba Aome y le dijo lo que sentía por ella y desde entonces fueron novios. Cuando Aome termino la preparatoria iba a comenzar la preparatoria e Inuyasha solo le faltaba un año para terminar su carrera.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Todo iría tan bien si no hubiera sido por Kikio que llego cuando nadie la necesitaba.

Odio a Kikio, por que la conocí – dijo Inuyasha lanzando todo lo que estaba a su alcance

Ya se irá al hospital y me disculpare con Aome y con Koga y ella vera que en verdad la amo, volverá conmigo, aremos la boda, nos casaremos, tendremos muchos hijos y seremos muy, MUY felices.

Cuando Inuyasha llego al hospital observo que Aome estaba muy triste y con lágrimas en los ojos y un doctor hablaba con ella.

El no sabía qué hacer así que pensó lo peor y se fue corriendo del hospital preguntándose qué le había pasado a Koga.

Pero no podía hacer nada además de lamentarse y seguir viendo las probabilidades de que avía pasado. Podía haber muerto, en coma, etc. Pero no lo sabría amenos que fuera al hospital.

**CONTINUARA…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ya saben sugerencias que me quieran decir solo dejen comentarios, tratare de actualizar más rápido si es que la flojera... dijo el anime no me distrae xD. Esperen el siguiente capítulo y no me odien por no actualizar rápido. Esta la otra bye n.n**

**Fin de la transmisión… **


	7. No entiendes

Hola lamento no a ver actualizado pero…. Me enferme, exámenes finales, me obsesione con un anime, se me olvido en que capitulo iba y tarde tiempo en volver a saber donde me quede…Bueno el chiste es q ya les trigo el capitulo pero de verdad lo siento si lo quería continuar pero no hubo tiempo bueno espero q les guste. A y lo olvidaba mi hermanita querida y preciosa Princes-Slash no me deja continuar porque quiere que vea un anime pero yo lo quiero ver con ella porque si no se adelanta, me deja atrás y me cuenta cosas que aun no veo. Pero bueno lo bueno es que ya actualice disfruten el capi. :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aome y Sango estaban en el hospital esperando a que dijeran algo de Koga.

Ustedes son la familia del joven Koga?- pregunto el doctor

Yo soy su novia…dijo amiga-dijo sonrojada Aome

Yo su amiga-agrego Sango

Bueno…. Koga…- se detuvo en doctor

Que pasa doctor!- dijeron Aome y Sango al mismo tiempo

Bueno…. El golpe que sufrió Koga izo que su cerebro se golpeara tan fuerte que ay una lijera posibilidad de que tenga una ceguera permanente-dijo el doctor cabizbajo

NO! PERMANENTE!- dijo Aome triste recordando algo …

FLASHBACK

Cuando la ambulancia iba en camino al hospital Koga estaba en la camilla y en un pequeño abrir y cerrar de ojos vio a Aome que estaba con él y en su último suspiro antes de quedar de nuevo inconsciente de pregunto:

Aome ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Koga entre sollozos

No te esfuerces Koga…. Pero si si quiero ser tu novia. Dijo Aome dando una gran sonrisa. Después de esto Koga sonrió y volvió a quedar inconsciente y Aome con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza de cómo le avía dicho que si, si aun tal vez quería a Inuyasha ya que un amor no se olvida tan rápido si enverad se amo a una persona.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Lo siento- dijo en doctor retirándose del lugar dejando a Aome llorando en los brazos de Sango. En ese momento entro Inuyasha y al ver la escena de Aome se acerco para preguntarle que avía pasado con Koga.

No te preocupes Aome todo estará bien recuerda que se acerca navidad y tenemos que estar felices y esperar a que Koga salga del hospital y este con nosotros- dijo sango acariciando los cabellos de Aome

Gracias Sangito pero siento que todo que paso fue mi culpa… por mi culpa mi novio esta en el hospital sin poder ver lo maravillosa que es la vida

Aome no es tu culpa es mía- dijo Inuyasha tocando el hombro de Aome

Vete Inuyasha Aome está muy triste como para ver a alguien que la traicionó de esa manera como tu- dijo sango alejando a Aome de Inuyasha.

Sango pero yo solo quiero explicarle lo que paso-

Mira Inuyasha yo….-sango fue interrumpida ya que Aome hablo.

Déjalo sango voy a halar con el- dijo Aome acercándose a Inuyasha.

Mira Aome lo que paso es que…- Inuyasha fu interrumpido por Aome

Mira Inuyasha este no ese le momento ni el lugar adecuado para hablar sobre eso vamos afuera- dijo Aome mientras salía del hospital con Inuyasha detrás de ella. Era de noche y estaba muy frio y oscuro salieron a un parque donde paseaban a los enfermos. Todo está cubierto de nieve y Aome e Inuyasha se sentaron en una banca.

Que quieres decirme Inuyasha – dijo Aome desviando la vista al cielo

Mira lo que pasa es que mi padre le pidió un préstamo a la familia de Kikio que no aviamos podido pagar y Kikio lo cobro separándome de ti por eso fue que ella me…- fue interrumpido

Y porque no me lo dijiste?- le pregunto Aome viendo a los ojos

Porque Kikio me dijo que si te decía iba a mandar a Hakudoshi a matarte-

Pero eso no remedia lo que le hiciste a Koga-

Pero que le paso?-

Quedo ciego por el golpe que le diste- dijo Aome a punto de las lágrimas

Lo siento no era mi intención- dijo Inuyasha cabizbajos que me dijiste la verdad de lo que paso-

Y entonces ya que todo se soluciono ¿quieres volver hacer mi novia?-

NO Inuyasha ¿que no entiendes?- dijo Aome gritando

Si entiendo –

No, no entiendes – dijo Aome contradiciendo a Inuyasha.

¿Pero entender qué?- dijo Inuyasha desconcertado

Mira mejor cállate, ya me voy-

¿Pero a dónde vas?-

Al hospital a ver a Koga- Aome se fue del parque regresando al hospital a ver si le daban alguna noticia de Koga.

Pero si te entiendo… ¿o no? – dijo Inuyasha quedando se con la duda de el porqué no entendía a Aome.

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno chicos y chicas eso es todo espero que les allá gustado ahora si les prometo que no me tardare tanto el actualizar. Bueno comenten y aaa voy a agregar al cada capítulo a partir de ahora una frase que tal vez tenga que ver con el capitulo, bueno la frase de hoy es…. **_**"Cuando te enamoras de alguien no todo es felicidad, la mayor parte es dolor y sufrimiento". **_**Espero que les guste la frase por que aun tengo muchas más bueno eso es todo dejen comentarios sugerencias, etc. bueno cuídense y hasta la próxima .**

**Fin de la transmisión… **


End file.
